A Twist on an Old Classic
by Tuni-chan
Summary: Based on Cinderella, with an Ouran twist. Kind off different from the original TamaxHaru, slight HaruxHika Kaox
1. In the Limo

**Tuni-chan here! Just so you aren't confused, I used to be MitsukiXTakuto180.. ~ anyways,**

**this is a new story! I owe it all to Umma4ever ! Why? You ask. **

**Because I read her Ouran fanfic ****If the slipper fits **** on And for the record...**

**If I ****DID**** own OHSHC, it would have ended in a ****TOTALLY**** different way.**

~Tuni-chan

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

A twist on an old classic~

**Chapter one**

Haruhi Fujioka, the beloved daughter of Ryoji and Kotoko Fujioka, looked out of her bedroom window into the clouds. She was currently wearing a long black gown in order to mourn. That's right, someone had died. It was none other than her dear father, Ryoji Fujioka. He had had a disease, which snatched his life up and away from him. No one knew about the disease, except for his doctor, who proclaimed the disease as untreatable. Today was the funeral. Haruhi wasn't sad, but she didn't understand it. Why did he have to die? It just wasn't right. He was so young, full of such life and spunk. He would truly be missed. Her mother's voice took her from her thoughts.

"Haruhi, dear, it's time for us to go the funeral. Are you ready to go?" Haruhi turned away from the window and looked at her poor, poor mother. She had been married to Haruhi's father for fifteen years. Her eyes were obviously red and puffy from crying and she held a tissue in her right hand. Haruhi stood up to go to her mother.

"Yes, mother, I'm ready. Let's go." Haruhi walked up to her mother and smiled to support her shattered heart and weak feelings. Kotoko was obviously trying to keep herself under control for the sake of Haruhi, but her efforts were useless, Haruhi could read her mother like a book. Haruhi took her mother's hand gently, and led her down the grand stairwell that ley before them. Their driver, Matsuri, was awaiting them. He had been their driver since they (Haruhi's parents) had gotten married.

"Good morning, Mrs. Fujioka, Ms. Haruhi." They nodded at him, and he opened the door for them and shut it after they entered the vehicle. He hurried to his driver's seat, let alone his side of the limo, the last thing he wanted was for them to be late, especially if it would be on his account. He slid into his seat and started it's engine, driving down the street.

Haruhi looked at her mother, who was gazing out the window. She looked down at her lap, her hands resting in them. She jumped a little when her mother put her hand on Haruhi's hands.

"Haruhi. I have something to tell you. I really should have told you sooner.. I'm going to get remarried. Soon." Haruhi felt as if the fancy tuna she ate earlier would come out of her stomach and slap her mother. She scooted away from her mother's hand.

"What? Why? Dad just died two days ago! I thought you loved him, you married him didn't you? What is wrong with you? **What else are you hiding from me!?**" Haruhi knew that she was going too far, maybe even overreacting a little, but it didn't matter. Her mother was keeping secrets, which Haruhi hated. "Who are you?"

"Haruhi, darling, I have to. We won't be able to afford ourselves. We have debts to pay. And we move in with our new family tonight. Aren't you excited?" Haruhi's small hands were balled into fists that grew tighter with every word her mother spoke. "Of course there is packing. Which won't be an issue, our servants are taking care of that now as we speak. Haruhi couldn't take it. She loved her parents, but her father could always connect with her better.

"What the hell is wrong with you, mother, this is just wrong. You don't miss Dad at all, do you? You can't lie to me, it's all over your face, and you're basically shouting it in my ear. What a great wife you are. Fifteen years **mother**" She spat the word, "Fifteen years for this. So what if we're in debt you're just going to throw our house away? All of my memories are in those walls, and so is Dad's spirit. Are you trying to rid yourself of him? You sure are in **love** aren't you-" Haruhi's rant was interrupted, and ended by the contact of her mother's hand to her cheek.

"Haruhi! That is quite enough out of you, I shall do as I please, and my relationship with your father was and still is none of your business. How dare you speak out to me this way. I ought to have you married off as well, to a commoner family, where you'll **suffer**. Maybe then you'll learn your place." Haruhi's mother turned to face her more. "And with **these**", she grabbed both of Haruhi's small breasts, which weren't much, with her hands, "not even the commomers will take you." Her mother turned to smile in Haruhi's direction, but not at her. Haruhi just noticed that the car had come to a halt, and her door was opened. There was Matsuri.

______________________________________________________________________

**-:-**

**That was the first chapter everyone, you like? Just so you know, if you didn't catch it, this is maily based off of Cinderella.. I'm trying hard with this. And yes, I am entirely guilty of 'skipping out on' my other multi-chaptered stories. Those were mostly spur of the moments and I ****will**** get to them, don't worry. I know this is short, but I wanted to first see if anyone would like it at all. Reviews would help. It inspires me, and it'll help me rememer to update ;D Tell me what you think. Obviously, this won't be a oneshot, so no worries there :3 I have a lot of ideas for this, so it'll be good (I hope). Suggestions& critisism is glady accepted and it brightens my day. I've been on this site for about two years, so no flamming please. -- Tuni-chan :3  
**


	2. Twincesting Homos!

Kotoko smiled at her daughter directly this time. "Haruhi, you poor dear. Do you need help getting out?" She reached toward Haruhi, who quickly pulled away. She was seething with anger.

"Don't you 'Haruhi Dear' me after what you've said! I hate you. You're not my mother!" She didn't care if she was supposed to be greiving, she was pissed, a teenager on top of that, and she missed her father. She turned on her heel and ran away from her mother's limo. She didn't know where she was, she didn't care. She tripped and fell, but nothing stopped her. Her reality was now a hell to her. She ran until she came upoun a secluded garden and slowed down. She was crying and upset, so she probably didn't look too good at the moment. She rubbed the tears away from her eyes, making her eyes red and puffy. She started walking towards two male voices.

"Hikaru, d-don't, you'll leave marks!" Haruhi heard giggles.. From guys? What the hell?

"Shut up, Kaoru, you'll get us caught." Haruhi covered her mouth with her hand and hid behind a tree because there were in plain sight now and she didn't want them to catch her ... would evesdropping count for this one? She leaned against the tree and stayed quiet. _What did I just walk into? They must be lovers, the way that they were talking. But, they look exactly alike. So, that means that they're twins?!_ Haruhi gasped, and quickly shifted her body so that her face wouldn't be visable, the last thing she needed was to get caught for something like this. _Isn't that incest? But, since they're twins wouldn't it be.. Twincest?!_ Haruhi's face turned red. She turned around to leave when she felt someone's grip on her arm and turn her around. "Hey, not so fast you. Who are you, and just what did you see back there?" Haruhi looked up at the person holding her arm. She was very irritated at the moment, and this was the last thing that she needed to deal with. She snatched her arm away from the person and put her hands on her hips.

"Who am I? If you must know, which you **really** don't, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Today is my father's funeral, and I just had an argument with my mother and saw just what a beast she is! Then, I ran into some some **Twincesting Homos**!" She was breathing hard, and her two hands weren't on her hips anymore. Her right hand was pointing at the person that she was yelling at, and her left was elsewhere, waving about. The person she was yelling at scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"I'm really sorry about that, really. I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, and this," He pointed to the exact mirror image of himself. "This is my brother, Kaoru." His brother came out sheepishly, knowing that he had gotten caught doing something he shouldn't have been. Haruhi smiled, looking to and from the two of them.

"So, you two are related. I can see that. And you're together?" She leaned her body to one side, having completely forgotten about her own troubles. She curiously awaited an honest answer from either one of them. Hikaru scratched the back of his head and gently pulled Kaoru to his side, wrapping his arm around his brother's waist.

"Yeah, we are. I'm not going to lie to you. You wouldn't believe us if we told you that anyway." He nervously laughed, looking around. "So, um. What are you here for exactly? This is a cemetary, you know." He stopped looking around and looked at Haruhi. Haruhi didn't look so feirce anymore, but she hid her discomfort.

"Today is my father's funeral." Haruhi sighed, preparing to tell the twins not to worry about her, and that she was fine. She was surprised when she ended up with the opposite.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Be strong for him, Haruhi." Haruhi looked at them in disbelief. _What the hell? They don't even know my father and they're telling me to be strong for him? Who the hell do they think they are?! _Haruhi took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. _Calm down, Haruhi. They mean well._ She smiled.

"Thank you. I mean it, the both of you." The twins both grinned at Haruhi. Haruhi looked in the direction that she had stumbled across them from and groaned. She looked at Hikaru and forced a fake smile on her pale face. "You guys, it was wonderful meeting you two, but I need to go. The funeral should be starting soon and I don't want to be late." Both of the twin's faces seemed to darken somehow. Haruhi started to feel bad. "If you two want, you can come along. I'm sure my mother won't mind you two being there." Both of their porcelin faces lit up.

"Of course, Haruhi! We'd love to!" They spoke in perfect harmony, grinning widely. Haruhi blew out the deep breath she had took and turned around, looking over her shoulder.

"Alright then. Follow me." The Hitachiins looked at eachother, and then at Haruhi before running up behind her. After about ten minuets of walking, they found the burial site. As soon as Haruhi opened her mouth to call out for her mother, she felt something hit her, knocking her to the ground. She put her hand to her head. "Ow, that hurt." She looked up and saw a boy, who looked to be about her age, maybe a bit older? He reached out his hand and quickly pulled Haruhi up.

"I-I'm sorry, miss. I didn;t mean to." He looked down at the ground, even though Hauhi wasn't still on it. She saw Hikaru and Kaoru ready to punce on him and stopped them both from doing so. She tried to smile at the boy in front of her.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. By the way, I'm Haruhi. What's your name?" The boy looked up at her reluctantly, putting a hand through his golden blond hair.

"I-I'm Tamaki Suoh, it's nice to meet you, Ma'am." Haruhi patted hi shoulder gently.

"Tamaki-" Haruhi was cut short by a loud voice cutting through the air. And that voice belonged to her mother. Haruhi choked as her mother tightly squeezed her in her arms, the smell of purfume filling Haruhi's nostrils.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So, I'm sorry. I know it took a long time, but it's good right? You got your twincest in there! And they're together! You even meet the king, if you didn't realize. (It's impossable not to.) It took me more than a week to do. Please review, I know you've been dying. Thanks a bunch! Oh and I almost forgot. **

**I DO NOT own Ouran, I wish i did, but I don't, so there.**


End file.
